Announcers' Privileges
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Cody has a crush on a certain cute commentator and it takes a little help from his friends to tell him so. Rare-pair! Cody/Josh one shot! Smut/slight fluff!


**Announcer's ****Privileges**

_Since I realised that the ADORABLE commentator is now a character in the drop down list I had to write a one-shot, and partly to give me a break from The Most Must-See Sequel!_

_Another rare-pair for your enjoyment as well!_

_**Not **__part of the _All Rhodes... _universe. Pure one-shot. **Cody/Josh**. Fluff and smut (the usual combo for me!)_

_Set sometime earlier this year. No specific date or location._

* * *

><p>"Go on Codeman, he's alone, go speak to him!" Jake Hager hissed to his younger brunette friend as they sat in the corner of a bar.<p>

"Now's your chance!" urged Layla, practically pushing Cody out of his seat.

"Lay! NO!" Cody whined, "Oh thanks guys...now he'll NEVER get suspicious!"

"If you don't get your tanned arse over there right now, Mister," the English Diva said, a wicked grin on her pretty face, "I'll do it for you!" She had a glint in her eye as she drained her white wine, which to Cody was proof she was serious. Layla got to her feet.

"Okay! OKAY!" Cody was mortified. He shook his head and took a breath, before heading over to the bar, feeling his friends eyes watching his every move. He turned to the barman.

"JD and Coke," he shouted. He paid for his drink and looked across the bar to the older yet smaller brunette he was so hopelessly infatuated with. Cody's heart began to race. Times like this he wished Teddy was here. Teddy would have helped him out. Oh well. The object of Cody's affections was engaged in conversation with Drew McIntyre. Just as Cody was about to chicken out and be subject to Layla's less-than-subtle attempts at playing cupid, the sinister Scotsman caught Cody's eye.

"Hey, Codeh! Didn't see ya there, laddie!" smiled Drew, "Don't mind covering for me while I go to the lil boys room do ya?"

With a wink, the long-haired Scot disappeared almost instantly. Cody turned to the man he was talking to, who looked especially cute today in a pink button-down and expensive-looking black bootcuts.

"How you doing then Cody?" asked Josh Mathews nervously. He was always a little nervy when he went out with the roster, especially the big-time players, such as Cody.

"I'm doing OK," Cody mumbled, trying to look Josh in the eye but failing, "How are you?"

"Great match tonight," Josh continued, "I'm surprised JTG still has a job!"

Cody giggled a little too sharply and his cheeks went pink. His blue eyes sparkled. Josh smiled broadly...Cody could have died. Such a beautiful smile on that man.

"Hi, can I have another glass of Chardonnay?" came a loud trilling London accent as the petite dark-haired figure of Layla swooped between them, "Hiya Josh, nice to see ya out with us! As you can see he doesn't bite without his mask on!"

Josh laughed slightly nervously.

"So, you see anyone you like in here?" Layla asked, a wicked grin on her face, "I know Cody has!"

Cody wanted to kill her. His best friend could be such a pain in the ass!

"Oh really, who?" asked Josh, still smiling. Cody was smitten. He couldn't stop staring at this gorgeous man.

"I'm sure he'll tell you...oh is that Shell I spy over there? Better love you and leave ya!" she laughed before adjusting her handbag and walking away with her glass of wine.

Cody had his head in his hands. Layla may as well have pushed them together she was that blatant.

"What was she on? Has she had too much wine?" Josh asked, finishing his beer.

"Yeah she has," Cody said, "Do you wanna find somewhere to sit?"

"How about a dance, you look real tense!" Josh said, "I always thought you were quite up yourself Cody to be honest."

"Well as I'm not dashing anymore I've no need to be!" Cody said, nervously laughing, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"C'mon, dance!" Josh said.

Wordlessly, Cody followed the older man onto the floor. And there he was thinking that Josh was shy...even shyer than he himself was. Mind you, it could be that Josh was on his fourth beer and acting confident. The lithe body of the announcer swayed in time to the music and Cody struggled to keep up with him. And Cody often fancied himself as the best dancer in the WWE! Looks like he had competition. Cody looked up and saw Layla talking to the DJ.

What the hell was the mischeivous English girl up to now?

Cody felt his inhibitions lessen the more he drank, and the more danced with Josh. Nothing raunchy, just dancing together. A couple of girls tried grinding against him but he pretended to not notice them.

_'WOAH! You're only smoke and mirrors!_

_WOOOAH! You're only smoke and mirrors tonight!_

_There ya go, tasty bit of candy,_

_Microphone in your hand..._

When Cody got over the horror of his old theme being played right here in the bar he began to sway his hips in time to the catchy Bon Jovi-esque tune. He was dancing to his own entrance music...how self-indulgent was that? He was starting to sing along loudly which was bad news for Cody. Especially when Layla joined them and started to bump and grind with him.

"Got his room number yet?" she yelled above the noise.

Cody shook his head. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Get your tanned arse in gear, Coddles, I mean it!" she hollered, "Now or never!"

And she vanished back into the crowd.

Josh leaned over.

"We could go back to the hotel if you want!" he said, "Get a pizza if you're sick of this place?"

Cody nodded eagerly. Josh grinned and then headed back to where he was originally sat to grab his jacket. Heart pounding, and a big dopey grin on his handsome face, Cody hurried back to his table, where Jake was still sat, on his phone.

"Lay abandoned you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think Beth talked her into some shots," Jake said, "You off as well Codeman?"

Cody nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" smirked Jake, "See ya tomorrow."

Cody practically pranced out of the bar onto the street. He lit a cigarette so he didn't look like he was standing aimlessly. He saw the smaller man wander out, pulling a smart blue zip-up on.

"You comin' then?" Josh said.

Cody followed him like a puppy. Josh couldn't believe how much his luck was in. He waited until the lift doors had shut before he pounced on the younger yet taller man.

Cody was surprised at how forward Josh was being but he was in heaven, those soft lips on his. Josh tasted so sweet and his tongue was demanding entrance. Cody eagerly opened his mouth and accepted it. They made out passioantely in the lift...until the doors opened halfway up and they had to look a little less like a pair of randy teenagers. The old woman that entered the lift shot them both a disapproving look as she turned to face the doors. Luckily at the very next floor, they left.

"Your place or mine?" Josh purred.

"Yours," Cody hissed, "Sharing with Drew...and he fucking snores!"

"Right this way sir," Josh said in a clipped butler-type voice. He led the brunette along the corridor towards the end room. A very posh room too...it was huge and had an ensuite.

"Announcers privileges!" Josh declared at Cody's wide-eyed expression, "You should remember, the huge rooms you Teddy and Randy had in the Legacy days!"

"Omigod, you have a jacuzzi!" Cody exclaimed.

"Fancy a dip?" Josh purred, unzipping his jacket and throwing it into the corner. Cody didn't imagine that little pretty Josh Mathews was so confident - but then he'd been such a nervous wreck in approaching the older man...

"Sure," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt, Josh's brown eyes fixed upon him the entire time.

"You're the hottest superstar on the whole roster," Josh purred, padding over and pulling Cody to him, "If you didn't know that."

"I was DASHING Cody Rhodes, so yeah I did!" smirked Cody, poking his tongue out. Josh pounced and began to devour his pouty lips again. Cody mewed into the older man's mouth as they made out again, his tanned hands fiercely unbuttoning that pink shirt. Josh had a lean yet perfectly toned torso...it was perfect. Cody began to kiss Josh's neck, tasting Axe...such a manly scent. He worked his way down, gently tongueing one of the small pink nipples. Cody's hands travelled downwards and made light work of unbuttoning Josh's jeans. The announcer wriggled out of them and kicked off his trainers.

"Aussiebums...HOT!" moaned Cody as Josh bent down to pull his socks off. He reached and felt the smaller man's ass through the red material...firm and soft...bet it was smooth as well. Josh looked like he spray-tanned.

"Get 'em off!" Josh purred.

Cody began to peel off his own designer jeans and sneakers, leaving his own Calvins on. He was wearing briefs tonight. Very skimpy ones too.

"Fuck...no wonder they call you Colossus," Josh breathed, reaching to stroke between Cody's legs, feeling that impressive bulge.

"What are you?" asked Cody nervously.

"Bottom, why?"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Me too...I don't top for anyone."

"All that going to waste...you're insane, Cody."

"Pussyboy and proud!" Cody grinned, blue eyes sparkling.

"I guess I'm a touch versatile...and an ass as fine as yours is too good to waste!" Josh grinned getting to his knees and hooking his fingers into the waistband, Cody's impressive length springing free. Josh eagerly took the whole lot in one gulp, expertly sucking and licking, driving Cody wild. The young brunette was moaning and mewing...god this guy was gifted at head. Not only did he have an adorable voice, that mouth had other talents.

Cody began to whimper loudly, and he made to pull Josh's head away but Josh held on, fixing his brown eyes naughtily on Cody's blue ones. Cody threw his head back and cried out as he came copiously down Josh's throat, the older boy swallowing every drop. And Cody was a gusher...so that was a lot.

"Fuck, what a load!" Josh gasped, "Been a while, Codeman?"

"Too long!" moaned Cody, "I wanna see what you got, Joshy!"

"How about we have that dip now?" Josh grinned, padding into the bathroom, Cody's eyes transfixed on his gorgeous pert ass in those red Aussiebum briefs. The announcer switched on the taps and then a loud whirring sounded as the jacuzzi jets were turned on.

Soon the bath was filled with warm, bubbling, scented water.

"Who says it has to be wham-bam-thank-you-man?" Josh smiled, as he tantalisingly began to pull his briefs down, teasing Cody. Cody whined loudly. He was gagging for cock. Specifically this man's cock. Josh pulled his breifs down to his knees...keping his back to Cody. Cody moaned...god that boy had a perfect ass...tan lines that suggested he wore very skimpy trunks to sunbathe in. Josh had a better ass than most of the young hotties on the roster. He edged behing the man and began to reach around. Josh swatted his hand away, a naughty smile on his pretty face.

"Later, Codeman!" he said.

"Joshhhh!" whined Cody.

"Coming in then?" Josh said, climbing into the tub, sliding his lean figure in. Cody climbed in the other side, parting his neverending legs as he got comfortable...it was beautifully hot and relaxing.

"You've got better legs than half the divas," Josh said matter-of-factly.

"And you've the hottest ass on the roster, baby," Cody grinned back.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck it if you're a good boy, Coddles," Josh smirked.

Who knew sweet and innocent little Mathews was such a minx in the bedroom?

"You better fuck my ass first, bitch!" Cody smirked back.

"Oh I have every intention of doing so, baby," Josh said, reaching under water to caress Cody's balls, "Every intention imaginable."

Cody moaned at the delicate touch and edged closer to the older man, wriggling his ass, trying to get Josh to insert a finger.

"Turn around Codeman," Josh said, "Let me massage you. You must be so tense after today."

"I'm OK," Cody said.

"Just relax, baby."

Cody did as he was told and turned around. Josh just wanted to get his hands on those broad, toned shoulders that he had seen doing such powerful things in the ring. He began to massage...previous lovers (there'd been a fair few) had told him he was a talented little masseur.

And Cody was in seventh heaven and he hadn't even been fucked yet...Josh was gently working the knots out of his impressive muscles...and the water was still so hot and foamy. Cody shut his eyes with the pleasure of it all...moaning loudly.

"You are tense, aren't you baby boy," Josh said, despite being smaller than Cody.

"Mmm-hmm," Cody whimpered.

"Such broad shoulders..."

Cody was getting more and more turned on. He wanted Josh in his ass. Now. He turned and broke the relaxing mood by frantically planting sloppy, dribbly kisses on the older man's mouth, moaning sluttishly as he did so. He could feel Josh's hardon sticking into the small of his back.

"Easy tiger, you;ll get water everywhere!" Josh said.

"Don't care, fuck me...NOW!" Cody groaned. He'd had enough...Josh's talented hands had set his skin on fire. He climbed out the jacuzzi and began to roughly towell himself dry.

"You could hang the confederate flag on that!" Josh smirked.

"Prefer your mouth!" Cody smirked back.

"Oh sweet thing, all in good time!" Josh said, climbing out and towelling himself dry, still making sure he hid his cock from view.

Cody padded into the bedroom and threw the towel off. He threw himself onto all fours on the bed, ass in the air, legs spread. He was more than ready.

"On your back, Codeman."

Cody spun around, spreading his long legs as far apart as they would go.

Josh knelt between them and finally removed his towel.

"Fuuck!" Cody breathed. The man was impressively hung. Maybe because he was skinnier than Cody but he packed some serious muscle in those red breifs.

"You're a bottom? With that?" Cody gasped, "All that wasted?"

"You like?" Josh smiled sweetly, reaching across Cody and into the bedside drawer where he kept his lube...he'd a conquest last night as well...but that was for later.

"Like. A fucking lot." Cody moaned.

Josh grinned. He flipped the bottle open and squirted some into his hand. He inserted a finger into Cody.

Cody hissed...it had been a good month since he'd had sex.

"Careful...had a dry spell!" he said.

"I'll be as gentle as you want me to be," Josh said, leaning over and stealing a chaste kiss from those irresistible pouty lips. He coated his length with copious amounts...now he'd finally got the dashing/masked one in his bed, he wasn;t going to waste it.

He applied more and gently began to scissor Cody, the younger man's mewls music to his ears.

He took aim and entered Cody...as easily as a hot knife through butter.

"Been too long!" whined Cody, "All the way in...please."

Josh pushed further until he was ball-deep. He thrust in hard...feeling a muscle. Cody threw his head back and whimpered loudly. He'd found his G-spot first time. Not many men did that with Cody.

"Fuck me Mathews. Hard!" he mewed.

"If you insist," Josh smiled, eyes sparkling. He thrust his small body in and out, causing Cody to mew even more.

"Noisy one aren't you Codeman?"

"Not every day I get a big boy like you," Cody whimpered, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

His voice had risen an octave. Josh began to fuck him, hard. In and out, those long smooth, perfect legs gripping him like a vice as Cody began to writhe, fucking himself to meet Josh's thrusts. Cody was a loud fuck. How bottoms should be. Josh raised his hand and brought it down on one of Cody's pert tanned butt-cheeks.

"Spank me again!"

So Josh did. In, out, in out, SLAP! in, out, in, out, SLAP! He could feel his insides bubbling over...that tight spring coiling up...ready to give out any second.

"GONNA...GONNA..CUM!" he groaned, driving deep inside the younger brunette as he came hard.

Cody began to jerk himself off furiously, detwermined to come before Josh pulled out. He could feel it...c'mon...bit more...SMACK! Josh spanked him again, still thrusting softly in and out of him.

"C'mon Codeman, come for me baby," Josh purred, "Jerk yourself. Touch it...go on!"

His words were all it took. Cody's legs were set alight as the pleasure rose like mercury...

"MMM! NNNNNNNGH! NNNNNNNNNNNNYAA!" he squealed as he came hard for a second time, not as fountain-like as the first time, but still all over his torso.

Josh finally pulled out of him. Cody pulled the pretty announcer close and smacked lips on Josh's, whining incoherently as he came down from his high.

"So," Josh said, laying down next to the elated brunette, "How do you like being an announcer's privilege?"

"Is that all I am?" Cody asked, chest heaving in and out.

"Yeah, that's fifty bucks now fuck off!" Josh said. If he wasn't smiling then Cody would have taken that as serious. The older man went to turn off the light. Cody held his arms out and pulled the smaller man close as he climbed into bed.

"Night night, Codeman," Josh said, kissing the top of his head.

"Good night," Cody sniffled, glad the light was off.

"S'OK, I'm here," Josh said, feeling a wetness on Cody's cheek.

"I think I love you," Cody murmured into Josh's petite shoulder.

"Me too Codeman, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**Managed to make Cody a little more manly here...but couldn't bring myself to make him a top...sorry Coddles but you will always be a bottom :P**

**Hints of_ All Rhodes_ universe here...Josh in Aussiebums, Cody's use of the word 'bitch'...couldn't resist.**

**Note the copious amounts of Layla-love here...I'm sick of slash fics where the Divas are hate figures...and Layla was a deliberate choice here. She's also one of my favourite divas.**

**Anyway this was just another one-shot to mix things up a bit. Reviews make my day! xx**


End file.
